The Cozy Chair
by Electronic-Star
Summary: What if Chloe actually tried to steal the principle's chair and Max rewind to stop her?


**A.N.** Just some random idea I got.

 **The Cozy Chair**

"But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift..." Said Chloe mischievously and grinned up at Max. And she didn't like that grin at all. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Chloe just shrugged it off. "Oh, nothing. Go ahead, I need a minute." The brunette raised an eyebrow, but left Chloe alone in the room. She really shouldn't have done this...

Once Max was gone, Chloe looked through the drawers and found an envelope with five fucking thousand bucks! "Holy shit. I think I should rescue the money, too~" Said the bluenette to herself and quickly put the money in her pocket. Then she rolled the super comfy chair to the door and opened it. "Chloe, no!" Said Max, when she saw Chloe wanted to come out with the chair. "Chloe, yes!"

"You can't take that chair!"

"Why not? It's so comfy. And principle shitface won't even miss it. Or he can just get another one." Max opened her mouth to say something, but Chloe beat her to it. "Also, it's not like anyone will find out that we took it."

"Really?" Max frowned and pointed out some real good reasons to not steal the chair. "What if Joyce or David see that chair in your room? Then they'll know it was you who broke in here."

"We didn't break in, goddammit, I had the key."

"Chloe..."

"Yeah, whatever. Then I just lock my room."

"You know that won't work."

"Yeah, whatever, smartass." Rolling her eyes, Chloe tried to get the chair out of the room. But it was too big..."Come on, you stupid chair! Get the fuck out!" Grumbled Chloe, as she tried to get the chair through the door with force. Max just stood there and watched her. "Don't stand there like that! Help me already!"

"Just let the chair here."

"Hey, I'm just trying to save it!"

"Chloe, be quiet. What if anyone catches us here?" Chloe just rolled her eyes again though, and tried another way to get the chair through the door. "Pff, don't worry, no one's here anyway. And even if, you can just rewind and everything's cool again." But just when she said this, they were actually caught. By none other than Chloe's step-dad. Maybe they saw the light in the principles office..."Hey, what are you two doing here?!" He yelled and went to them. "Oh shit!" Both Max and Chloe went back into the office and locked the door behind them. "Rewind, Max, rewind!" And that's what she did.

"But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift..." Said Chloe mischievously and grinned up at Max. "No, you're not taking the cozy chair." Said Max immediately, while Chloe looked at her surprised. "Max, do your powers include mind-reading? Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused."

"It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll..." Max lied and just didn't mention that this actually just happened and that they were caught a second ago. Or...in a few minutes...whatever. "We should definitely get out of here. We pressed our luck enough." But Chloe didn't listen and looked through the drawers and found an envelope with a shitload of money in it. "Hullo, what have we here?" The blunette took the envelope and looked what's in there."Holy shit, jackpot! Cha-ching!"

"Wowser, that's a lot for the 'handicapped fund'."

"Dude, there's five thousand dollars here. I could pay Frank back tonight...This will chill him out after you almost...y'know, shot him." Of course whatever time line it was, Chloe would always take the money. But Max..."Are you going to make a big issue out of this? Or just rewind and take the greenbacks for yourself? I hope you do that instead of lecturing me."

Max needed some time to think about it, before she spoke. "Frank knows things about Rachel and he might talk if he's been paid...right?" Was she actually telling Chloe to steal the money? Well, maybe it's best. For them, not the principle. Chloe immediately stood up and hugged her best friend tightly. "You are SuperMax. And with the leftover dough, I'll take you on a road trip to Portland for the day. We'll stock up on tats, beer, weed and donuts."

"And books from Powell's." Added Max quickly. "And strip clubs...Kidding! But you never know..." Chloe half joked, switched off the lamp and went out of the office, Max following her.


End file.
